A Web of Worlds: We All Live In The Pokemon World
by Chibi Stacey
Summary: A journey through dimensions starting off with Pokemon - Book 1 of a (hopefully) large series. R&R!!
1. College is Hell

A Web of Worlds  
  
Book 1: We All Live In The Pokemon World  
  
Chapter 1: College is Hell  
  
***^^^***  
  
The bell rang.  
  
'Come on, we're gonna be late!' Kira shouted, running down the long corridor of the Technical College, 'Mr McKay is gonna kill us!'  
  
'I know! I know, stop worrying me!' Andrew shouted back, running ahead of Kira.  
  
The two students skidded around the linoleum-tiled corner, and banged into the lockers on the other side.  
  
'OW!' they cried in unison.  
  
They walked the rest of the way, for obvious reasons.  
  
*** ^^^ ***  
  
When they got into the classroom, everyone turned to look at them (anyone who has ever been late for a class knows how this feels) and Mr McKay turned around to face the two delinquent students.  
  
'And where have you two been?' Mr McKay intoned 'Late again for some stupid reason I guess'  
  
'Well its not exactly a stupid reason' Kira said, immediately jumped to her and her friend's defence, 'We went the long way round to see the new art display which has some of Andrew's work in..'  
  
'. and ended up getting locked in the art room' Andrew finished dejectedly.  
  
'Sounds pretty stupid to me' Mr McKay said, and on cue the rest of the class burst out laughing.  
  
'Take your seats now please, and try and keep up with the rest of us' Mr McKay said with a sigh, and started to teach again  
  
Andrew and Kira sat down, bright red with embarrassment, and started to take the notes down that were already on the board.  
  
*** ^^^ ***  
  
'Boy, was McKay angry' Andrew said after the lesson, with more than a little bit of mirth in his voice ' I thought he was gonna explode his own head'  
  
Kira laughed really loud, and everyone turned to look at her  
  
'Well I guess everyone still thinks we were late on purpose' Kira said, glancing around 'I just hope Mac doesn't give us a detention or something'.  
  
'Well, I don't think he will' Andrew replied 'He's normally OK with stuff like that, and besides, he knows I aced that mock last month, so he wouldn't dream of getting on the wrong side of me'  
  
'Ummm, I think you got the wrong impression from him' Kira said dubiously, walking through the entrance (and exit!) doors of the college. 'Well, anyhoo, I wouldn't worry about it - oh! Here's my dad now!'. A silver Ford Focus pulled up along side the kerb. 'I'll see ya later, OK?'  
  
'Chowsee bye!' Andrew replied, with his typical nonsensical saying, as Kira got into the car.  
  
  
  
***^^^***  
  
'Hi!, How was school?' Kira's dad, Michael (or rather Professor Michael Weston, BA, BSc) said, like he had everyday, ever since Kira was small.  
  
'Same old, same old' Kira replied, like she had ever since she had heard that expression and decided it fit school and college perfectly. Her dad would persist in calling college 'school', Kira thought, rolling her eyes to herself.  
  
Michael looked over at his daughter. She was a blossoming flower, he thought, in that doting way that dads do. She has her mother's hair and eyes, he thought, sadly looking over at Kira's dark brown hair and deep green eyes, I wish she were still alive today.  
  
'Dad! Watch the road!' Kira shouted, grabbing hold of the steering wheel. He hadn't really swerved or anything, Kira mused, but it creeped her out him staring at her like that. She knew he was thinking about her mum, whom she never knew, and it made her so sad she had to break the moment.  
  
'Well, how's your.machine.getting on?' Kira said, changing the subject. I'm just an ordinary girl, Kira said to herself, but my dad is definitely not ordinary. He's, well how can I put it, a mad scientist. Not for world domination or anything corny as that, she joked to herself, but he's definitely got something that all of the other crazy scientists on TV have. He has such crazy ideas, like the one he's working on now - a time machine. Kira rolled her eyes again. The way I see it, she said firmly to herself, the past is past, the future is yet to come, and the only time travelling anyone's gonna do is travelling through the present. But try telling that to her dad. She often thought his motto was 'If its impossible, I'm gonna fail at trying to do it. Because the hard fact was, nothing ever worked. Oh, they looked flashy enough, but when it came down to it they powered up, and did absolutely nothing, except eat up another few hundred pounds worth of electricity.  
  
'Fine!!' her dad said, obviously not noticing her introspection, 'and did you want to try it out when it's done, I bet I finish it by the end of the week!'  
  
This was another thing that was strange about her dad; he never seemed to think there was any danger in his machines. Granted, nothing had ever worked, and nothing had ever blown up (yet), but everything looked as if it was going to work, and he still wasn't worried. Anyway, Kira thought, that's our form of 'father-daughter bond' - he builds stuff, and I stand there and walk through it or press the button and when it does nothing, I console him. Hey, nothing he ever makes is ever gonna work, right?  
  
'Yeah, I'll try it' Kira said, with a fake cheery voice, and the rest of the car ride was made in silence, with Kira thinking about what she was going to say when the time machine didn't work, and Kira's dad thinking what he was going to say to Kira when she found out first hand that this one actually does work.  
  
***^^^***  
  
Thanx to Andrew (the real life one) for beta reading this fic. No, there's not anything pokemon, or even anything very interesting happening in this chapter, but don't worry, it will.  
  
Please. (all together chorus) 'be a responsible reader' - that means read and review peoples - I like writing, but I like reviews almost as much!!!  
  
Also please read my first fic 'Alone in the dark' a complete different atmosphere, pretty angsty  
  
And NO this isn't a self-insertion fic, it just happens to contain some real people in it, not myself!!  
  
Umm..  
  
**Looks around at flagging audience who aren't convinced**  
  
Okay!! I'm sorry!! Its different!!  
  
Sidles away like a little loser  
  
^_^;  
  
Chibi  
  
Oh yeah, and by the way, it's not in the pokemon world yet either, just to clarify that cos my friend chaz didn't get it. 


	2. Maybe it Does Work?

A Web of Worlds  
  
Book 1: We All Live in the Pokemon World  
  
Chapter 2: Maybe It Does Work?  
  
***^^^***  
  
'Have you got your stuff together yet?' Michael asked his daughter, whilst simultaneously tapping keys on his nearby keyboard.  
  
'Yeah, it's all packed' Kira answered, for the fifth time in the last hour. She had packed basic supplies - at the insistence of her dad, of course, which included enough food and water to last a week, spare clothes and a penknife. 'Just in case' her dad had said, handing her that last item.  
  
'Oh yeah' Kira's dad called, breaking her chain of thought 'I almost forgot - you need to take this watch with you'. He tapped a few keys on his keyboard with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
A screen blinked into life over…the machine…showing the words 'Initialisation Process Starting…' Underneath that was a bar, showing how much time had elapsed and how much time was remaining.  
  
'Why do I need this?' Kira asked her dad. 'What could a watch do for me?' Kira thought to herself, 'I mean, even if the time machine does work, the watch would be useless because it is a time machine.' Despite this she reached over, took the watch, and strapped on.  
  
'I added a few special features to it' Michael said, answering Kira's previous question.  
  
'Such as?' Kira asked, probing for more information.  
  
'Well...er...you'll have to find out when you use them' Michael replied.  
  
'In other words, you don't 100 percent know yourself - typical!' Kira said, but only to herself. Her father tended to get stroppy - not angry, but you know, sulky, if she doubted or bad-mouthed his inventions.  
  
The conversation dried up then, and Kira examined the machine more closely. It looked like a big, futuristic archway with pipes and wires running up and down and along and around the actual hole you stepped through, which was starting to shimmer. You wouldn't really be able to get an idea of the pandemonium of the machine, though, because it was that, well, disorganised.  
  
A loud humming noise started to penetrate the silence, and a computerised voice said 'Initialisation Process Complete'. Awaiting Further Instructions'  
  
***^^^***  
  
'Great', thought Kira, 'he's even given this one a voice.' 'Probably to make it flashier', she thought bemusedly.  
  
'OK! It's done. Are you ready to try it?' Michael said.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose' Kira answered. A feeling of foreboding was coming over her, nothing like the other times she had tested his machines. Then it had felt comical pressing a flashy looking red button, only to have nothing happen, but now it felt…well…real.  
  
'Don't worry, its completely safe' Kira's father said, picking up on Kira's mood. 'I'm sure you'll enjoy it'  
  
'Talking about it like a theme park ride' Kira mumbled, but Michael must have heard that as he said, in an overloud voice 'Well, lets run over the schedule again then, shall we?'  
  
'I'll walk through the portal' said Kira monotonously, in her reciting to teacher voice, 'and I'll find out when I am…' 'This is so stupid,' she thought to herself, 'but anyway'…'I'll then call you - how am I going to call you?' Kira asked of her dad, spotting a plot hole.  
  
'Ah yes. I only finished that today.' Michael said sheepishly. 'Its this button here' - pointing out a green button on her watch. 'Press this, and it'll set a buzzer off here, and I'll bring you back. The watch is also a homing device, so I'll be able to find you'  
  
'OK' Kira said amicably. 'Then I'll come back and…report…my findings' She added 'report' on purpose, to boost her dad's confidence - it made the whole thing sound like a military operation.  
  
'Right, so now we know what we're doing - lets begin!'  
  
***^^^***  
  
Michael turned towards the console and typed something in. Kira couldn't see what it was, but it took longer than she thought it would to type in time co-ordinates.  
  
A low buzzing sound, that had been unnoticeable up until now, began to get louder and higher in pitch, and the shimmering in the portal started to get more and more violent. Kira thought she caught glimpses of faces in the shimmering surface, but reasoned it must be her imagination. Even so she shivered. This is creepy, she thought. The shimmering now started to change colour, all the way through the spectrum, starting at blue, through green, yellow, orange, red, and back again. The noise was now starting to get intense. She thought she could smell a mechanical burning smell, a tinny smell that made her feel a bit queasy, but as quickly as all this happened it stopped again, leaving a deep thrumming sound instead of a whine, and the shimmering surface looking like quicksilver.  
  
'OK…' Michael said, with an almost inaudible tremor in his voice 'that's it, all ready' He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. 'Good luck, honey.', he thought to himself, but he didn't say it out loud.  
  
'Are you sure everything went according to plan?' Kira asked of her father, detecting the nervousness in his voice.  
  
'Yes, of course.' Michael sounded a bit sulky, so Kira left it at that.  
  
'OK - I'm ready!' Kira used these words to psyche herself up. 'I'm going!!' she shouted walking into the mirror-like mass.  
  
***^^^***  
  
'Goodbye, sweetheart' She heard from her dad, words that seemed to stretch and elongate, if it is possible for a sound to do that.  
  
All she could see in this - well, space between times, she thought, was nothing. There was no sound, no light, not even a taste to the air. All that was alerting her to the fact that she was somewhere was the sensation of movement. It wasn't a wind-rushing sensation of movement, as there was no feeling in this place, but a nauseating feeling of travelling at high speeds. If you get seasick you'll know what I mean.  
  
Then there was a speck of light, in the distance, which came rushing towards her.  
  
The first thing that hit her was the ground, and then she blacked out for real. 


	3. The Storyline Starts

A Web of Worlds  
  
Book 1: We All Live In The Pokemon World  
  
Chapter 3: The Storyline Starts  
  
***^^^***  
  
When people wake up, they go through various stages of awareness. The first, surprisingly, is touch. They feel where they are. In this case, Kira's mind was going 'Right, grass. That means outside. Slightly damp, that means it's either morning or it has been raining'. The next stage is smell and sound. At the same time as Kira started to take breaths of the sweet countryside air, a voice started to tune in.  
  
'…OK?. Are you OK?' The voice, female her brain told her, was calling. Then Kira actually started to wake up, mentally.  
  
'OK. I've got to see what's going on', she thought to herself, 'but first I've got to see who's shouting at me.' Kira opened her eyes, and couldn't see anything. She started to panic, until she realised she was lying nose- down in the grass. She rolled over, and looked up into a girl's face.  
  
She had short, curly red hair, and really dark blue eyes. She was quite tall for a girl (as far as Kira could see from lying on the ground) and was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. She also had red and white jacket on over the T-shirt, with a symbol that Kira was sure she'd seen before, like a flipped around 'L'.  
  
The girl, noticing that Kira had regained consciousness said 'Hi, I'm Keya!', in the clichéd way that every person in every dimension introduce themselves when faced with an unknown stranger lying in the middle of nowhere.  
  
'Ummm…hi Keya, I'm Kira…' she answered, with a kind of dubious tone. 'I'm sure I'd stand around trying to wake up a strange girl lying in the middle of nowhere', she thought.  
  
'What are you doing here?'. Keya asked the next most obvious question.  
  
'Well….' Kira realised she was about to tell Keya the whole thing. She instead modified her answer to the first rational reason she could think of. 'Umm…. I got drunk on the way home. When am I by the way?' Kira asked quickly, to dispel the look of worry on Keya's face.  
  
'You don't know where you are?' Keya said, completely mishearing the question. 'You're near Celadon City, on Route…'  
  
'Ha ha, very funny' Kira said dryly. Then she noticed two things simultaneously. The first was the actual colour of Keya's hair. It was red, not in the sense of normal burgundy or even dyed red, but bright red, with a sheen that said it was a natural colour. The second was the 'L' shape that she had noticed before. It suddenly came back to her where she had seen it before. On Ash Ketchum's hat in Pokemon!  
  
'Umm…..' Kira said, trying to retain some composure, 'Is that the Pokemon league symbol on your jacket?' 'This'll get me some answers', Kira thought, 'or at least tell me if I'm going insane.'  
  
'Yes….' Keya replied, in the stretched out tones of someone explaining something simple. 'Why? Do you want to know where I got it, because you can only win them…'  
  
'No, it's not that', Kira replied hastily, trying impossibly to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted it, 'it's just that I didn't…. expect to see it, that's all…'  
  
Keya, taking completely the wrong tact, cheerfully replied 'Yeah, I know, their pretty exclusive. First you have to join the official…'  
  
'OK!' Kira shouted. 'I get the idea! 'Now,' she said, to the sudden silence, 'can you help me. I'm a bit…no, a lot, lost'.  
  
***^^^***  
  
'So you're trying to tell me that you're not from this world? Or even this dimension?' Keya said unbelievingly. 'That sort of stuff only happens in spoofs and fanfictions, girl, not in real life'.  
  
After succumbing to the inevitable, and needing some kind of guide to the now 3D world of Pokemon, Kira had explained the entire dealy to Keya. Obviously she had not believed her, but at least she had a good excuse as to why she didn't know anything realistic about anywhere. Pokemon was a show on TV, and one that Kira had watched occasionally, but it just wasn't the same as breathing the air, and stepping on the unusually lush grass.  
  
'Yes.' Kira replied, after hearing that same question three or four times. 'Yes.' My dad made a time-machine, it didn't work, yadda yadda yadda, now, where are we going?'  
  
Keya seemed to like the job of caretaker to Kira, and so Kira wasn't going to waste any moment in silence. She had questions and she knew how to ask them.  
  
'We're heading towards Celadon, and we won't get there for another four days, so stop asking!'  
  
Kira stopped, and turned to Keya. 'Why don't we take a bus, or a train, or a car? In fact, I very rarely saw anyone take any mode of transportation on Pokemon, except that ship, oh yeah, and that blimp…'  
  
Keya rolled her eyes at her charge's apparent naivety. 'Because you can't catch wild Pokemon from a bus, or a train, or a car. What's the point in journeying if you don't catch Pokemon?'  
  
'To see the sights?' Kira replied stubbornly, and to this Keya sighed and continued walking.  
  
The rest of the day passed monotonously, with Kira getting her first glimpse of a real, live Pokemon (a small pidgey that had her talking about it for hours, with Keya suitably unimpressed), and interspersed with random bickering and small wars breaking out as Kira asked infuriating questions, and Keya tried to answer them as if speaking to a one year old. At last the day came to a close, the sun started setting, and Keya called it a night.  
  
As the two friends (for they had grown quite close through their constant arguing) sat down to eat their campfire meal, Kira broke the companiable mood.  
  
'I wonder why I am here' Kira said, mainly to herself but out loud, as contemplative people often do. 'How am I here? This place shouldn't exist, but it does, which means other places exist too…'.  
  
Keya was amazed at this. 'That means that you have actually proved the unlimited dimensions theory. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that machine!'  
  
'I suppose it is pretty cool' Kira replied bemusedly. She hadn't thought of it in that way. She had been planning to get a 'souvenir', something to show her dad from this dimension, and then call him to get her back, but now she had a different perspective. 'Maybe I should stay here - at least a little while longer. Who knows? I might even catch a Pokemon!' This was said as a joke, but Keya's face changed into a look of introspection.  
  
The girls finished their meals in silence, put out the fire, said their goodnights, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
***^^^***  
  
Elsewhere, a shadowy figure stood in front of a high-tech monitor. The man was dressed immaculately in a pin-stripe suit, and had a look of authority about him. Suddenly, the monitor burst into life. The picture on it was little more than static, with a thin, black outline just showing through. The voice that issued forth was so blurred you couldn't even tell the gender of the speaker.  
  
'What news of our…traveller?'. It intoned. 'How is she faring?'.  
  
'There was a slight problem in…delivery.' The voice belonging to pin-stripe man had the sound of authority, but also a tremor of fear, which might make the listener think that he was talking to his superiors. 'She didn't turn up where we expected'.  
  
'I gave you the correct co-ordinates' The voice replied, in a silent but enraged voice. 'If you're men were incompetent enough to lose her, then you do not deserve this assignment.'  
  
'No sir, she did not appear in Pallet. Although it is a divergency point, obviously the pull was not great enough to catch her.'  
  
'Very well then' The voice, although almost completely monotonous, gave off an aura of sheepishness at this. 'You should be able to find her. Do so.'  
  
The monitor flicked off, and the pin-stripe man audibly sighed and sagged. He then straightened himself up, and walked out of the room, once again assuming the aura of invincibility. As he walked, he stopped people and gave them orders. Those people then immediately started to run, as soon as they had barked a 'Yes, sir' to the man, to the tasks he had given them. He came to the end of the corridor, and stepped into an office. He sat behind his desk, and clicked on a videophone. 'Redford. Get me unit 266 on the line.'  
  
***^^^***  
  
Wait a minute?? I just realised I didn't put a author note on the end of Ch2!!  
  
Ah well….  
  
Thanx to everyone who read this, but more thanx to people who reviewed it!!!  
  
When I wrote this I only had 2 reviews (  
  
Come on peoples! You can do better than that!!  
  
Anyhoo, in reply to the two people who did review…  
  
Goku - There you go! Two chapters in one day!! :D  
  
Che - Thank you, I will, eventually ^_^;;; And yay!! You were my first review for this story!!!  
  
Anyway, I've written enough, so hopefully I'll be writing more soon (at college when I'm supposed to be working :D  
  
Thanx all  
  
Chibi 


	4. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

A Web of Worlds  
  
Book 1: We All Live in the Pokemon World  
  
Chapter 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All!  
  
***^^^***  
  
During the night, some rustling in the surrounding undergrowth woke Kira up. She rolled over and went back to sleep, dismissing the noise.  
  
***^^^***  
  
The next morning dawned bright, as almost every Pokemon day seemed to, and Kira and Keya were in a good mood for travelling. They re-packed their supplies, and got on their way. Keya seemed a bit distracted to Kira, as if she had something to say, but she didn't worry about it, thinking 'If I had to look after a almost grown girl with the current common sense of a three- year-old, I would be pre-occupied too'.  
  
Keya did have something on her mind, but it wasn't as easily negated as Kira thought it was. 'The first time in four years' she thought. It's not an easy thing to be 'on call', and Keya was worried at the convenience of it all. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by a startled exclamation coming from her new travelling friend.  
  
'Is that really what I think it is?' Kira whispered, standing frozen on the spot lest she scare the creature away. Keya looked over in the direction Kira was looking, and had to stop herself from crying out herself. In the undergrowth, as bold as you please, was a wild Jolteon.  
  
'You never get those in the wild'. Keya answered, hand edging towards her pokeballs. She wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. As quickly as should could, she grabbed the first pokeball she touched and threw it.  
  
'Poliwag' the small blue creature shouted, and both girls instantly realised Keya's mistake. She had now provoked a powerful electrical Pokemon, with a small, weak, under-developed water type.  
  
'Not such a good choice!' Kira shouted, as the Jolteon visibly charged itself up. 'D'ya think??' Keya shouted, and in the next breath 'Poliwag! Bubble! And dodge that attack!'. Luck was obviously with Keya that day, as Poliwag managed to do both, with the lightning the Jolteon had emitted glancing harmlessly off of a nearby tree. Harmlessly, that is, except for the large, foot-wide gouge.  
  
'Wow!' Keya said. 'He's a tough one!. Poliwag, just keep dodging the thing!'  
  
'It really would be a good idea to put your Pokemon in some kind of order!' Kira shouted helpfully, dodging a stray bolt, which left a large black mark just where she had been standing.  
  
'I've been meant to do that last night!' she cried back 'but something came up!'  
  
'Sleeping you mean!' Kira shouted.  
  
'Yes! That's what I meant!' Keya replied, realising the slip of her tongue.  
  
This conversation was happening with the Jolteon leaping about, randomly shocking anything it could hit. Keya reached down and pulled another pokeball from her belt.  
  
'I hope this one works' she prayed, and threw it towards the electrical creature.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'That one was empty!!' Kira shouted, stating the obvious.  
  
'So let me try another! Keya retorted, picking another pokeball from her belt and throwing it.  
  
'Geodude!' the newly arrived creature exclaimed, just as Kira sarcastically said 'Third times a charm'.  
  
'At least it stands a chance! Keya said, and ordered the Geodude to tackle the Jolteon. The attack knocked the Jolteon down, and although it sprang back up again, you could tell that it had felt it. The Jolteon suddenly lost interest in all other targets, and as Keya recalled the exhausted Poliwag, the Geodude found it's hands full just dodging the flurry of blows it was now faced with.  
  
Kira, crawling along the ground in an effort to be stealthy, found herself behind the two battling Pokemon. She was watching the action from her new vantage point when her foot caught against something and she fell, quite unceremoniously, onto her face. She quickly stood up, looked around to see if Keya had seen her fall, and then saw the culprit. It was the empty pokeball which Keya had thrown a few minutes before. Kira, being the helpful girl that she was, picked it up to give to her friend later.  
  
Meanwhile, the Geodude almost exhausted, Keya needed to bring this battle to a close. She reached down for her empty pokeball - the only one she had left after various catches before she had met Kira, and found it wasn't there. Panicking, and remembering what she had done earlier, she scanned the ground for the missing Pokeball. She looked up, and saw, through the fighting Pokemon, Kira holding it.  
  
'Hey! Kira!' she shouted, catching the girl's attention. 'Give me that ball, will you!.  
  
Kira, deciding that she didn't feel like walking past the viciously fighting opponents, drew back her arm to throw it.  
  
'No!' Keya shouted realising a split second too late what Kira was planning. Kira's throw would have been accurate, and if Keya hadn't of shouted, she would have caught the ball and caught the Jolteon. Fate had it that she did shout however, and Kira was distracted enough that the ball went off target. Hitting the Jolteon.  
  
***^^^***  
  
The Jolteon, facing the almost exhausted Geodude, felt something hit his right-hand flank. He whipped around, and was faced with a small, red-and- white ball. His instincts were screaming that this small ball was more of a threat than a herd of Tauros. He jumped, span in the air, and desperately tried to escape. But it was too late. The ball opened, emitting a stream of bright red light, which enveloped the trapped Pokemon and drew him into the ball.  
  
***^^^***  
  
'Alright!' Kira shouted, almost on instinct 'I got Jolteon!'.  
  
'Not yet you haven't' Keya said testily, pointing at the violently rocking ball.  
  
'How could I have forgotten' Kira rebuked herself, staring wistfully at the glowing ball 'It'll never catch it - a normal pokeball for such a high- level Pokemon…'.  
  
The pokeball, obviously undergoing a lot of strain containing the enraged Pokemon, was shaking so much that it was travelling around in a tight circle. When suddenly it stopped. The light dimmed and went out, and the pokeball was still.  
  
***^^^***  
  
After this short adventure the girls continued on their way. Kira now had a Pokemon - a very high level Jolteon which she had nicknamed 'Volt'.  
  
'Not a very original name' Keya stated for about the fifth time in an hour. She was still a bit hurt that Kira had caught the Jolteon, but she had accepted that it was an accident, and that she was partly to blame.  
  
'It's not like I can keep it anyway' Kira had said. 'When I go home I can't take him with me - who knows what would happen if a Jolteon got into the real world'.  
  
'Real world?' Keya had replied, 'This is the real world!'  
  
'To you maybe' Kira had replied, and they said no more on the subject until that night.  
  
***^^^***  
  
The two friends set up camp much as they did the night before, and sat eating their meals. Both girls seemed lost in their own thoughts, but it was Keya who spoke first.  
  
'When are you going home, then?' Keya asked, her voice straining to hide some kind of emotion.  
  
'I haven't really given it much thought' replied Kira, going against the fact that that was all she had been thinking about. 'Why?'  
  
'Oh…. I was just wondering'.  
  
The girls put out their fire, and both fell into a restless sleep.  
  
***^^^***  
  
During the night, a small click could be heard, and the agent reported to their boss.  
  
***^^^***  
  
'We have had a communication from Agent 266'. Redfield hated coming into direct contact with the boss - well, you heard stories about the things that happened to operatives that displeased him. Luckily for Redfield (Unit 354, not a very high rank at all), he only had good news to present.  
  
'Well? What is the news?' The pinstripe man, still sitting behind his desk ('Did he ever leave it?' Redfield thought), seemed gruff but expectant tonight.  
  
'Maybe I'll get away scot-free'. Redfield dared to hope.  
  
'Well, Sir, the operative has made contact with the target, and says that they will be able to steer her to Celadon City.'  
  
'Very good' The Boss replied. 'I will get Black Alpha team to intercept her there.'  
  
'Black Alpha team, Sir?' Redfield said, losing his fearfulness at once in the face of even a mention of the squad. The elite Black Alpha team were only sent on the most dangerous or secret of missions.  
  
'Yes. Do you wish to protest?'. The Boss managed to seem threatening without moving a muscle or changing his tone of voice, which is a very good trait in an evil overlord.  
  
'N…no Sir. Black Alpha team will be dispatched immediately.' Redfield mentally kicked himself, and prepared himself for an onslaught.  
  
'Very well. Make it so.' The Boss obviously dismissed him, and Redfield took that opportunity to get out of the Boss' office.  
  
'Well. He seemed in a good mood' Redfield said to the guard outside the office. The guard was very well trained, and didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
***^^^***  
  
Well, well, well. I feel like a proper author now, actually regularly updating this fic.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, for all of those people who don't realise that.  
  
Thanx to my bro, Richard, for beta reading a lot of this ficcy, and also to Chaz and Andrew for, well, just being there (you know why!!!)  
  
Ok. I liked replying to people who review me, so I'm going to do it every chapter now :D  
  
Cloud Leonhart: There ya go! Three new chapters! Yay!  
  
Guy5: Thank you!! Yay!! (They love me, they really love me :D)  
  
Dwer: There ya go! New Chapter! And I'm afraid it's nothing new, although I have come up with some twists that will manifest themselves a little bit later. So stay tuned!  
  
Killfrenzy: That's not such a good thing to say in front of Pokemon fans - they can get violent…. Anyhoo, thanx, and keep reading!!  
  
Goku: Could you be one of those elusive creatures I have only read about. A… dare I say it…fan???? Yay!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you then :D :D :D  
  
Ok, there it is….  
  
Read and Review - there's a good reader. 


End file.
